Secret Plans
Captain Antilles Rebel Friend [[C-3PO]] R2-D2 |unlockable=Princess Leia (LSWCS) Captain Antilles (LSWCS) Rebel Friend C-3PO ( ) R2-D2 ( ) Rebel Trooper (purchase) Stormtrooper (purchase) Imperial Shuttle Pilot (purchase) |related= |prev=Darth Vader (Level) |next=Through the Jundland Wastes }} Secret Plans is a level from and . It is the first level of A New Hope. Opening Crawl Data Captain Antilles Rebel Friend [[C-3PO]] R2-D2 |enemy=Stormtrooper Imperial Shuttle Pilot Beach Trooper |minikit=Star Destroyer |redbrick=Super Blasters |studstory=40,000 |studfp=70,000 |studcs=28,000}} Walkthrough You start in a room as Princess Leia and Captain Antilles. Stack both piles of LEGO bricks to build two control panels to open the door. Walk into the hallway where you see Rebel Troopers ready their positions. A door will be busted down by Stormtroopers. Defeat the Stormtroopers and enter the door they came from. Next, go to the red circle and press the Action Button to grapple up. Walk on the pathway until you find another grapple point and grapple one more time. Assemble two piles of LEGO to activate a bridge. Walk across it. Darth Vader is at the end of the hall. If you go near him, he'll Force push you back. Flip the switches to bring out canisters (not Minikits). Shoot the canisters until they explode. Vader will cough and escape. Go into the hall that Vader blocked and defeat more Stormtroopers. Then go through the door. Push two boxes to unlock the door where C-3PO, R2-D2, and a couple of Stormtroopers were waiting. Defeat them and tag C-3PO and use the terminal with his face to deactivate the force field. Leia will give R2 the disc and leave. Use R2 to use the terminal that has his face to open the door. Use Captain Antilles to use the crane (since droids can't use vehicles and Leia is gone), to pick up the stormtroopers fighting the Rebel Friend and drop them in the chasm. The Rebel Friend will flip the switch to lower a pathway across and join you as Leia's replacement. C-3PO will walk across so that you can pick him up with the crane and drop him at the door. Get to the door and use 3PO to open it. Four Stormtroopers are keeping two rebels hostage. Defeat them to free the Rebels. More Stormtroopers will come in. defeat them and go through the smoky door. In the corridor, defeat the enemies and build a platform to walk across. Go right at the end of the corridor. Build another platform to walk across. There will be three escape pods. Two of them will have R2 terminals, while the one on the right with the 3PO terminal will have glass covering it. Access the middle pod to find a couple of Beach Troopers relaxing in a pool. Defeat them and flip the switch. The pod on the left will have two prisoner Rebels. Pull the lever behind them to remove the glass from C-3PO's pod. Use C-3PO to open the pod and use R2 on the terminal inside the pod to finish the level. Collectables *'Minikit Canisters' :# After getting into the first hallway, turn right and use a Sith Lord to make a red and black door explode. Enter and you will be in a double score zone with a canister in the middle of the room. Grab it! :# In the room where you first used grapple guns in the original trilogy, there is a silver thing. Use a Thermal Detonator to blow it up, leaving a hole in the floor. Drop in it, and grab the Minikit under the floor. :# In the same room, but at the top and north, use a Jedi to make two platforms. Double jump at the second platform to reach the canister. :# After scaring off Darth Vader, turn right in the hallway and use a Bounty Hunter to open the door. Get to the end of the corridor to what looks like a dead end. Walk on the ramps to the escape pods to have the pods spit out LEGO pieces. Assemble them into a doorway to reveal a Minikit. Grab it. :# Reveal three grape blocks. :## One is hidden in a box outside the Bounty Hunter door. :## Turn left in the Bounty Hunter corridor and blast another box to reveal another grape block. :## You will find a Protocol access switch. Use C-3PO (or TC-14) to turn off the laser force field. Smash another box to reveal the final grape block. A canister will appear in front of the doorway near where the fourth minikit was found. :# In the room where you push blocks, use a Jedi to stack two platforms on top of each other, jump on the ledge, and double jump to grab the canister. :# In the corridor where you met C-3PO and R2-D2, open the first two vents on the left to make the canister appear. :# Drive a vehicle over the ramp in the room where the Rebel Friend was fighting the Stormtroopers. :# Reveal three blue flowers. :## One is hidden in a wall in the hallway where the Stormtroopers had two Rebel Troopers hostage. :## Another is hidden in a room unlocked by an Imperial. :## The last one is in a metal thing. Blow it up and a canister will appear near the end of the level. :## In the pool with the Beach Troopers, use the dark side of the Force to pull the plug, revealing the final canister. *'Red Power Brick': At the end of the Imperial corridor, walk through the blast door and use the Force on the nearest sprinkler on the right to grow plants. Smash the plants to reveal the Red Brick. Unlockables After completing the level, you unlock Rebel Friend. In , you also unlock Princess Leia and Captain Antilles while R2-D2 and C-3PO are already available since you used them in the prequels (unless you're doing the episodes out of order, which this level can unlock them). In , you'll unlock R2-D2 and C-3PO, while Princess Leia and Captain Antilles are already available since you needed two playable characters in the Cantina. You can also purchase Rebel Trooper, Stormtrooper, and Imperial Shuttle Pilot. You can choose to continue on to Through the Jundland Wastes or start The Empire Strikes Back with Hoth Battle or Return of the Jedi with Jabba's Palace. After collecting the Power Brick, you can purchase Super Blasters. After completing the Minikit, you can use the Star Destroyer in the Minikit Bonuses. Category:Star Wars